


Like they do it on Discovery Channel

by proserpine_1982



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Schmoop, Underage Sex, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proserpine_1982/pseuds/proserpine_1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sammy tries to make baby lions... Sucky summary I know *facepalm*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like they do it on Discovery Channel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very very very late *facepalm* b-day fic for my dear and beloved friend skyguysgirl; I am so sorry for being so late, and being such a slow writer. I so hope you’ll enjoy this little weecest fic, and that you know how much you mean to me. I can’t express how thankful I am for having you in my life – your support, your wonderful emails, and your trust means the world to me. Love you, and again – so sorry for being so shamefully late *runs and hides in utter shame*
> 
> Beta: piperofhameln and harmlessfantasy

  
Sam's newest way to keep himself entertained when their dad was gone was to watch animal documentaries on the Discovery Channel.

 

It had started three states over when Sam had come home from school with all these drawings of different animals. His teacher had told his class about lions, elephants, and giraffes. After that they had to draw a picture of each animal.

 

Sam had been so proud of his colorful paintings, that he had gone crazy with excitement when it turned out, that the same night Discovery showed a documentary about giraffes.

 

Dean had been reluctant to watch it with him at first. After all, dad had been home that night, and Dean really wanted dad to start treating him like an adult. He was 10 now and 'a big boy' most of the time, but occasionally dad still considered him 'a kid'. At those times he wasn’t allowed to help out.

 

Sam had begged him to watch the show, and in the end he had agreed. It had been worth it. It was always worth it to give in to Sammy. Dean secretly loved how his eyes lit up, the wide smile adorned with dimples, and how he would almost squeal and vibrate with delight every time they did something together.

 

Sam was still a kid. So small and innocent, and Dean would do everything to keep things that way as long as possible.

 

Right now dad was out and he wouldn't be back till tomorrow. Maybe even longer, Dean thought. Dad had said tomorrow, but he had left money – more money than he usually did for one night, so Dean figured it could take at least another day or two.

 

He wasn't worried though. Their dad was the closest thing to a real superhero he had ever seen. He supposed Uncle Bobby was a kind of a superhero too, but he was old, a lot older than dad – and Dean had never really heard of an old superhero.

 

”Dean? Come watch with me? It's gonna start now.” Sammy's voice carried its way from the TV room to the small kitchen where Dean was pouring two glasses of soda. Dad didn't really like it if he gave Sam sugar in the evening, but dad wasn't home, and the milk was starting to smell funny.

 

”Here you go.” Dean smiled, and passed Sam his glass as he sat down next to him on the floor. Sam had brought out two blankets, one on top of the other, and two pillows on the floor, so it looked like they were having a picnic.

 

”Thanks. It's about lions today.” Sam beamed, and swallowed two huge mouthfuls of soda greedily.

 

”Yeah, I know. You already said that like 100 times doofus. And take it slow before you choke.” Dean rolled his eyes, but Sam just gave him a wide grin, and took another enormous mouthful.

”Fine, but I'm not getting you another glass if you finish this one before the show is over.” Dean said, and he leaned back on his pillow, eyes on the screen.

 

He grumbled a bit, when Sam scooted towards him, and snuggled against him, but he didn't push him away. The first reason was that Sammy was a sensitive kid, and Dean couldn't deal with teary puppy eyes and wobbly lower lips right now. The second reason might have been that he kind of liked it when it was just the two of them, and Sam was happy. He wasn’t focused on asking all sorts of questions about dad, why they had to move all the time, and what all the salt was for. Every time Dean had to lie to Sam was like a knife in his heart, but he understood why dad had told him, not to tell Sam. Sam was too young to help out, and he would be safer kept in the dark.

 

A wet lick across his cheek, and a hysterical giggle brought him out of his musings.

 

”Ewww, stop that you freak.” He pushed at Sam, but not very hard, and Sam just kept giggling.

 

”I'm washing you.” He laughed happily, and his tongue snaked out again, aiming for Dean's neck. Dean managed to dodge it, and he tried to push at Sam again by laying an arm across his chest, but Sam just put down all his weight, and that little tongue darted out repeatedly, trying to reach whatever part of Dean it could.

 

”Sammy! Stop it! Stop! Sammy!” Dean yelled, and screamed when he felt Sammy's pudgy little fingers grabbed the soft skin on his sides, and tickled.

 

”I got you Dean! I'm eating you!” Sam's voice squealed in his left ear, leaving it ringing, and he tried to squirm away from poking fingers, sharp little teeth, and that relentless tongue.

 

”Sam! Get off me! Oww! Stop biting! Ahhh! Don't tickle! Uncle! Uncle!”

 

Sam flopped down across Dean's chest, his little body writhing with laughter. Dean pinched his side for good measure, and Sam jumped slightly, laughing even harder.

 

”Get off me Sammy. You're missing the show.” But Sam just wriggled so his legs were now between Dean's, and he placed his head under Dean's chin, sighing in satisfaction.

 

”You're not a baby anymore Sammy.” Dean scolded, but he pet Sam's hair none the less, and placed his hand on his back, rubbing little circles on the cotton t-shirt.

 

”Lions are like this huge family, and all the little lions just sleep all over each other.” Sam just informed Dean, sounding like that justified him lying all over Dean.

 

”Huh.” Dean just responded as he kept stroking Sam's back. A small bolt of something nice went through his body, when Sam pressed closer, and wriggled his middle against Dean's crotch.

 

”Did you know that the big cats can't purr like a pet cat can?” Sam asked, and squirmed a bit more. Dean was starting to get really hot all over. He tried to re-arrange Sam so he wasn't placed right on his dick, but Sam couldn't be moved.

 

”No, I didn't. Could you stop wriggling? You're getting really heavy. Get off me.”

 

”I'd like to be a lion. They look like they have a lot of fun. Wouldn't you want to be a lion too?” Sam completely ignored Dean's request, and just kept on making these funny little movements, his breath changing slightly.

 

”Sammy? What are you doing? Stop it!”

 

”I'm just trying to make baby lions. Look Dean, like that one.” Dean's face paled when his eyes landed on the screen, where a huge male lion was mounting a female one and humping it.

 

”Stop it Sam! Now!” Dean feebly tried to pry Sam off him, and stop his hips moving against his body.

 

”Noooo!” Sam whined, and his little arms snaked around Dean, clinging to him like a monkey.

 

”It feels good. I like it. Stop it Dean. You're hurting me.” Sam whimpered, and the last sentence made Dean freeze up. He released his hold on Sam's arms. He hadn't noticed how hard he had grabbed them, too focused on making Sam stop.

 

”Sorry. I'm sorry.” He pushed himself up, so Sam was in his lap, and hugged him tight against him.  He rocked him gently back and forth, like he did when Sam was a baby, and stroked his hair.

 

”Sorry. Shhhh Sammy. I'm so sorry.” he whispered, and he felt a stabbing pain in his chest when he heard Sam sniffle, and felt dampness against his neck, when Sam tucked his face against him.

 

”Why can't I make the lion babies?” Sam hiccupped, and turned his tear streaked face towards Dean's. Carefully Dean wiped his tears away, along with the snot from his nose with his sleeve. He smiled crookedly at Sam.

 

”Well, I'm not a female lion, now am I? So no matter how hard you try, there won’t be no lion babies Sammy.”

 

”Oh.” Sam replied dejected – disappointment written all over his face.

 

”Look, Sammy...”

 

”It felt good.” The tears were gone now, and bright hazel eyes were looking curiously up at him.

 

”Yeah Sammy. I know. But you're not supposed to…”

 

”So can't we just do it to feel good?” Sam asked, smiling a little smile while toying with the hem of Dean's shirt.

 

Dean bit his lip, frowning hard as he tried to control his thoughts. This was wrong. He knew that. Not because dad had told him, or because someone else told him. It was a gut feeling. The same feeling he always got after he touched his own dick. He felt guilty, but the curiosity about it always won over the feeling of shame.

 

He liked the tingling feeling he got, just like when Sam had been squirming on him. That was why he couldn’t stop himself touching and fondling it in the shower, or at night. His little dick would get harder, grow, and feel good.

 

He knew why, knew it had something to do with babies and mommies and daddies. He just didn’t know all the details. But Dean would rather spend an entire evening cleaning all of dad’s guns than ask him about what it meant. Somewhere inside him, he knew you weren’t supposed to talk about this stuff, no matter how curious you were, or how much you wanted to.

 

”No Sam,” he said in a stern voice. ”You're not supposed to do this.”

 

”Why?” Sam pouted; looking like Dean had taken away his favorite toy.

 

”I don't know really. I just know that it's wrong.”

 

”I sometimes touch it in the shower.” Sam whispered. His face changed the way it always did when he told Dean something secret. He pushed at Dean's chest, his small pudgy hands surprisingly strong, and Dean felt back against the pillows with an 'Unf'.

 

Sam crawled up his chest, small hands tugging, body rolling, and he arranged it so that they both were now on their sides, facing each other. He pressed close, and Dean could feel his breath on his face. Sam smelt sweet, like soda. His eyes were wide, pupils almost swallowing up all the color in his eyes. He looked a bit out of breath, and there was a dark red flush on both his soft round cheeks.

 

”Sometimes,” Sam continued, looking gleeful, excited and embarrassed all at the same time, ”sometimes I even touch it when you and dad are around, but not looking. It tickles, and sometimes it gets like stiff, and if I do it for a really long time, then you know what?”

 

”No. ” Dean whispered back, feeling just as excited as Sam looked. His heart was beating really fast, and he had a weird feeling in his tummy. Just like when he sneaked peeks at the magazine with the naked girls on the cover, he once found in dad's stuff.

 

The guilty feeling was not completely gone, but it was easily ignored the more Sam spoke. The mood that had settled itself over the small room was like when they were tucked together in bed at night. Dean would tell Sam about that time he secretly stole a sip from dad's beer, or give Sam a piece of candy that he stole at some shop.  

 

”What Sammy?” he asked, when he realized that Sam wouldn't talk anymore without encouragement. Sam wriggled and tried to suppress a small giggle.

 

”Then I...I...I get all squirmy, and it feels like when you get a leg cramp, but in a really good way. Like everything tingles and stuff, and then I get all sleepy. It's really cool. You ever get like that? You know, when you touch your pee-pee?” Dean watched fascinated as Sam gave into the giggles when he said pee-pee.

 

”No. But I touch mine too. And it gets stiff too, it gets like bigger too, and it feels funny. Good funny. And I do it in the shower too,” he confided. His face felt hot, and he could feel his body starting to sweat.

 

Sam sucked his lower lip into his mouth, and stared at Dean like this was the best secret in the world.

 

”How big? Like dad's?”

 

”No. Just a little bigger. Not like dad's. Dad's got hair on it and stuff.”

 

”Dad's got hair everywhere. In his face, on his legs, on his tummy.” Sam laughed, and pushed at Dean's chest with his hand in a silly manner that reminded Dean of how women sometimes acted around their dad.

 

”You know what I once saw?” he asked Sam, wanting to steer the conversation away from their dad. That made him uncomfortable.

 

”No. Tell me” Sam demanded in that hushed voice they were both using.

 

”I once saw a magazine filled with naked people.”

 

Sam gasped, and he snuggled closer to Dean, wrapping one leg over Dean's hip. “What was it about?” He breathed wetly against Dean's chin.

 

”It wasn't about anything. There was nothing written. It was just pictures of girls with no clothes on, and men too. And they were doing like the lions.”

 

”Like making babies?”

 

”There were no babies.” Dean scrunched up his nose.

 

”What did they do? What did it look like?” Sam was kind of panting now, and squirming a bit. Dean felt like squirming too.

 

”All sorts of stuff.”

 

”Tell me.”

 

Dean felt himself flush. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He really really wanted to tell Sam all about the pictures, but actually saying the words out loud was something he wasn't able to do. So Dean opted for another approach.

 

”Wouldn't it be better if I showed you?” Sam's mouth fell open, and Dean almost laughed out loud, when Sam nodded so hard his hair was flopping all over the place.

 

”What should I do?” he asked breathlessly, and licked his lips.

 

”We have to take off our clothes.”

 

”Okay.”

 

They spent a moment just looking expectantly at each other. Sam wide eyed and excited, Dean flushed and thoughtful.

 

”You go first.” Sam nodded at Dean, like he wanted to encourage him. Dean bit his lip, but his hands found the hem of his shirt, and he slowly pulled it over his head. He shivered a bit when his skin came into contact with the air in the room.

 

”Now you.” He whispered, and smiled at Sam. Sam gave out a little noise that sounded like a hiccup and a small squeal. Dean knew it really was a weird sort of laugh Sam tended to let out when he was nervous.

 

Pudgy hands drifted down to pull at the fabric, and Dean reached out, and helped Sam wriggle out of his shirt. Out of habit he ran a hand through Sam's brown locks, trying to straighten it a bit. Sam normally tried to avoid it, never wanting Dean to ruffle his hair, but this time he leant into it. Like a cat he pressed the weight of his head into Dean's hand.

 

”Mmmm” He hummed, letting out another of his little laughs when Dean let his other hand skim over his chest.

Dean swallowed hard when he felt Sam's small nipples pebble up under his palm.

 

”They did like this.” He explained to Sam, as he gently rubbed the pad of his finger over one nipple.

 

”The men. They used their fingers on the girls boobs, right here.” His last words punctuated by pulling slightly at the raised flesh.

 

Sam jumped, but he didn't pull away. He just nodded at every word, and pushed his chest out.

 

”It tickles.”

 

Dean let his hand wander further down to the soft skin on Sam's belly. He kept stroking it, like he sometimes did when Sam had a tummy ache.

 

”Feels nice.” Sam sighed, and he snuggled closer, tugging his face into Dean's neck.

 

”You need to take off your pants too.” Dean whispered into Sam's hair. The brown locks were soft under his cheeks, and he brushed his lips against Sam's silky hair, like he always did when he tugged Sam in at night.

 

”At the same time?” Sam asked. His voice was still excited, but Dean could tell he was much more nervous now than a second ago.

 

”Sure. On three, okay?” He pulled away, and they faced each other. Dean had his hands ready on the button of his jeans; Sam's thumbs were ready on the waist of his sweats.

 

”One, ” Dean popped the button.

 

”Two.” He pulled down the zipper.

 

”Three!” And both boys pulled down their pants. Dean flushed red as a tomato all the way down his chest, and Sam started to giggle. What they didn't do was look away though. They stood there, embarrassed, but curious, and studied the other one's body with fascination. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked before. Dean used to bathe Sam when he was a baby, and until Dean turned 8 or so, Sam ad him would shower together sometimes.

 

It had never been like this though.

 

They had never just stood there, letting the other stare openly, or putting themselves on display.

 

Dean looked at Sam's little boy body. His belly was slightly rounded, his arms and legs just a tad chubby still. His skin was fair, but still it wasn't as pearly white as Dean's own. Sam didn't have any freckles. He had some dark brown moles, or beauty marks, as one lady at a motel in Pennsylvania had called them. Dean had liked that – beauty marks. It sounded like something that should adorn his brother's body.

 

Sam was completely hairless. It was all smooth skin. He had some scars and bruises here and there. Not from hunting like dad - just from being a boy. His dick was smaller than Dean's own. His sac wasn't hanging, like dad's was. It was taught against his body, and the skin wasn't wrinkly but as smooth as the rest of his skin. They were also smaller than Dean's.

 

Dean almost let out a gasp, when it twitched, and maybe it didn't quite grow, but it looked like it was harder.

 

He looked down at himself. His had grown, like it did when he rubbed it, and he felt his cheeks burn when his eyes locked with Sam's.

 

”It's bigger than mine.” Sam whispered, and he reached his hand out as if to touch Dean. Dean held his breath, and shuddered as Sam's fingers brushed against his small dick.

 

”Let's sit back down.” He suddenly said, and he pulled on Dean's arm. They sat down, and Sam scooted as close to Dean as he possibly could without climbing in his lap.

 

”What do we do now? What did they do in the magazine?”

 

Dean tried to think, but he found it hard with Sam all up in his face, his moist breath against his own mouth, his small hands stroking Dean's chest and tummy as if he was a very large pet.

 

”They...Erm...They...Ehhhh...They touched a lot. And er....Put their mouths on each other. You know, on...on the guy's dick. On the girl. There, you know. And stuff like that...” Dean stammered his way through. Dad would kill him if he knew he had said 'dick'. Then again, dad would kill him even more if he knew Dean had looked in magazines like this.

 

Sam looked like Dean just fell off the moon. His mouth was slightly ajar, and his eyes wide as saucers.

 

”On his pee pee. And on her...Her...Seriously?” He sputtered, but didn't look as much disgusted as gleefully fascinated.

 

”Let's do that. Right now. Come on Dean. Do me first!” He commanded, and tried to grab Dean's head to push it down.

 

Dean shook his hands off, annoyed. Sam could be so demanding at times, and he was way too used to getting his way around Dean.

 

It wasn’t Dean's fault he indulged Sam at most times. It was dad's really. Dad never let Sam do anything he wanted. Then Sam would whine or throw a fit, and dad would yell so loud Dean's ears would ring, and Sam would cry and be put to bed.

 

It wasn't really fair. It wasn't Sam's fault he didn't like any of the stuff Dean and dad liked. So sometimes dad could really let Sam have his way, only he didn't.

 

So Dean spoiled Sam when dad didn't look, or when he wasn't there. Which just happened to be most of the time. So whenever Sam wanted something now he could get sort of bratty at times, though mostly he was sweet as pie.

 

”Sam! Quit it. Or we're taking our clothes on again.” Dean snapped. He didn't like getting pushed or half manhandled by his pipsqueak of a baby brother.

 

Sam pouted in that adorable way - that would sometimes get them free candy from little old ladies in convenience stores.

 

”Come here, lay down.” Dean said, and stroked a hand over Sammy's pudgy little tummy. Sam obeyed immediately, and he got comfortable on the blankets.

 

Dean's heart was racing, and his breath was coming in short pants, as he bowed his face down towards Sam’s chest and licked gently over a nipple.

 

Sam giggled, and Dean did it again. He left sloppy kisses all over Sam's chest, could feel how shallow Sam's breathing was getting.

 

Sam sighed, like he did when he was finished eating something he liked. And he wriggled a bit, and a small hand came to rest on the back of Dean's neck.

 

”It's nice Dean.” He whispered. Dean continued downwards, licking his way down Sam's tiny little body. His tummy was soft and round. The skin was silky, and he still smelled a bit like he did when he was a baby.

 

He laughed sweetly when Dean stuck his tongue in his belly button, and squirmed on the blankets.

 

”This is a good game,” he whispered. ”Don't you think so Dean?”

 

”Yes Sammy, real good.” And Dean was surprised at how different his voice sounded. It seemed to be a bit deeper and hoarser, and what had started as small spark in his stomach, had now settled itself in his whole body. Everything seemed electric, secret and special. The sparks were all over his skin, making him sweat, and his dick and groin was tingling and it stood up all stiff now.

 

He reached Sam's dick, and felt himself hesitate. Maybe this was a bad idea. He knew that this would not be something their dad would be happy about, hence bad. Sam made a whining sound, and when he lifted his hips slightly, as if to encourage Dean, Dean stuck his tongue out and licked a wet stripe from Sam's little balls and up his baby dick.

 

”Hnnnnhnnn” Sam keened, and his body jolted as if he got an electric shock.

 

”Sammy...” Dean's head snapped up, and stared towards Sammy's face. Their eyes locked, but Sammy looked so different. His mouth was open, lips shiny with spit and gnawed red. His hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat, and his eyes looked black and heavy lidded.

 

”Again.” Sammy pleaded, and what hesitation was left in Dean, went away.

 

He bowed down again, licked more firmly this time, rolling Sammy's flesh around with his tongue. Saliva was dripping from his mouth, and he couldn't really control it, so it didn’t get all over. Sammy squirmed and jerked. His legs kicked, his hips bucked, and he kept making little noises that reminded Dean of a whining puppy.

 

”Hunnnhhh, Dean.” Sammy cried, and squealed as Dean closed his whole mouth over his cock and balls and sucked loudly and hard.

 

Dean grabbed a hold on Sam's hips to keep him as still as possible, fingers digging into soft baby fat. Sammys legs locked around Dean's head, holding him in place, and his little hands were now pulling Dean's hair so hard it hurt.

 

Dean didn't care.

 

Sam tasted and smelled different now. At first he had smelled like baby and tasted like skin, but now the taste was salty, and his scent was slightly stronger. Darker in some way. He released Sam's cock, with difficulty, and pressed his nose just below Sam's balls, and took a long hard sniff. The smell was weird, but good weird and it was stronger under his balls. Stronger down towards Sammy's little hole.

 

Dean flailed a bit, before he got a hold of Sam's legs ad pried them off his head. He kept a strong grip on Sam's thighs, and pressed his legs wide open to get a better look.

 

”Deeee-eeen.” Sammy whined, and bucked again, but Dean didn't really listen anymore. He looked in fascination at the way the little furled hole twitched. One minute the pink skin looked like it was trying to curl in on itself, the next second in opened up like a teeny tiny flower.

 

Dean wondered how it would taste. Would Sam smell even more dark and sweet there, and how would that crinkly skin feel against Dean's tongue?

 

It took just about half a second to make up his mind, and his nose pressed under Sam's balls, as his tongue prodded the small hole.

 

”Uhhhhhh.” Sam squealed and jumped, but he opened his legs wider, and he didn't pull away. Actually he pushed his bottom down, pressing against Dean's face.

 

Dean kept licking. The skin was silky and smooth, it was salty and sweet at the same time, and Dean had been right; Sam did smell stronger right here.

 

The back of Dean's mind told him, that if Sam should smell of anything here, it would be poop, but Dean ignored that easily. Sammy smelled nothing like poop - he smelled good. So good, that Dean pressed his nose right up the little hole, and sniffed happily. He licked again; let his tongue run all over the skin, soaking it.

 

”Rub my pee-pee.” Sam demanded breathlessly, and Dean released one of Sam's legs to place his hand on Sam's dick.

 

”'Kay Sammy, but you gotta help me hold you open then.” He told Sam, and one chubby little hand snaked down, and Dean watched with wide eyes as Sam grabbed his own butt cheeks and spread himself.

 

”Sammy.” Dean whispered, wonder and worship lacing his voice.

 

He dived right back in, rubbed Sam's dick, and licked Sam's butt hard and sloppy. He closed his lips over the pink opening and sucked, and Sam gave several happy noises so he proceeded changing between licking and sucking.

 

Sam sounded like he had run a marathon; he was in constant movement, rolling his hips down on Dean's tongue and face, and lifting his hips up against his hand. His butt cheeks were covered in a light sheen of sweat and his hands scrabbled to keep himself open.

 

”Dean. The peeing..I..I...It's....” And that was all he managed to pant out, before Dean felt his dick twitch and throb under his palm, his hole squeezed down tight and he gave a full body shudder and his legs kicked spastically up in the air.

 

”Mmmmmmmm” He moaned high-pitched, and then it was all over. Dean lifted his face and sat up on his knees, only to see Sam's little body flop down like a rag-doll. His eyes were rolled back in his head, he was covered in sweat, and he had a dark red flush all the way down his chest.

 

His limps were akimbo, and his breath was coming in short pants. Dean poked his finger against the pink skin of Sam's butthole and Sam's left leg twitched like a dog's. He tried to squirm away when Dean did it again, and gave a pathetic little moan.

 

”Sammy? You okay?” Dean whispered as he crawled up, and curled his body around Sam's as good as he could. Sam immediately turned over, and snuggled right up against his chest.

 

”Nice.” He said sleepily, and heavy lidded eyes looked up at Dean. He was smiling slightly, looked happy and comfortable, and satisfied.

 

”Sleep” He mumbled, and he moved even closer, and Dean just held him as his breathing got heavier.

 

”Yeah Sammy, you sleep.” Dean smiled, and he kissed the brown locks on his baby brother's head. They were as soft as ever, smelled like sweat and that strawberry shampoo Dean had lifted from a gas station, cos he knew how Sam loved strawberries.

 

Dad had been real mad when he found out about the shampoo, and Dean had almost cried a bit into his pillow for disappointing his dad. Right now he didn't care though.

 

He decided as he drifted off, that he'd make sure Sam would smell like strawberries forever.

 

 

 


End file.
